Until You're Mine
by Asa-kun
Summary: Kotetsu is raped, abused and put on drugs will his life ever change?
1. Prologue

"Please.. Don't touch me." Kotetsu lied. You should not be able to touch me.. Why only you could touch me..?


	2. Danger

"Don't worry, honey, the strom will eventually pass and everything will be alright." That's what Tomoe always said to little Kaede before she past away. Now, my life is ruin.. Without Tomoe I lefted Kaede with my mother and brother. It's hard out here in the real world. Drugs, sex, and DRUGS! Abused. I'm always used..

Always..

2 MONTHS LATER

"Take it you fucking ungrateful little whore," the unknown male said, slapping me when I refused to take the pills he had been forcing me to take. I winced, not because he'd slapped me.

He was pissed because I tried to get away from this abusing motherfucker. I wish I could.. Then I won't have no where else to go.. I sat there holding my hand to my bruised cheek. Taking a shaky deep breath, I stood up making my way past the male who had slapped me.

"I... I have to go to work." I murmured. Turning on my heels slowly heading to the closet where my clothes were hunged up at. Taking off my white torn T-shirt, replacing it with a fark green long-sleeves covering up with a black short vest. Looking down at my pants checking if they were clean.

I opened up the window, before I could even jump out. I was pulled in, rough hands wrapping around my waist.

"Take it Kotetsu," he said his voice rough on the edges. "Or I'll inject you with something far worse."

I felt myself shake at those words. I knew that they were a promise, not an empty threat. He was far to desperate already. I'd heard him raging around downstairs all day yesterday and the day before. He was obviously out of drugs already. Being injected by him with something was far worse in my opinion than swallowing something, so I decided to comply.

Slowly, I began to raise the glass of whatever I was supposed to take the drug with to my lips. I knew it was the drug from before, the second it entered my mouth. That's the only drug he'd ever give me with alcohol. He was definitely going to trade me for drugs again.

I nearly wrenched at the thought, wondering who would rape me this time...


	3. Help

I don't really remember much after that, just bits and pieces, like always. that's the effect that the drug has. I know that he carried me to the usual place there he does his transactions, since I couldn't walk normally.

My clothes were different. He must've changed them for me. Can't have me looking bad when I'm handed over now can he? I'd still be in the clothes I was raped in last time if he hadn't changed me.

Next... I remember being handed over to some creepy guy; one that'd raped me before, I could tell even though my vision was beginning to blur. I knew that he was the leader of the gang dad was dealing with and shivered in his arms as soon as he touched me. I could see the lust in his eyes.

I went instantly cold as the drugs exchanged hands. I didn't even realize that I'd started screaming hoping that someone, anyone was close by, until my friend turned around and slapped me so hard that I nearly passed out.

"Be good for Craig," I heard him say, though my head was pounding. "He promised to be gentle if you behave."

I tried to scream again as he turned to leave and Craig dragged me inside, but this time, to my complete horror, no matter how hard I tried to scream, no sound would come out. My voice had completely failed me.

xXx

It's hard to remember all that happened next...

I remember being shoved against a wall, him kissing me hard, then possessively as they room began to spin and I felt nauseous. Next... I was gently forced down onto a bed. It wasn't like he had to be forceful, since I couldn't really resist anyway, because the drug had already taken effect... I remember flashes of him touching me, taking off my clothes... Under different circumstances, I would've questioned if this were real, if this could really be happening, since it was all blurred together, like a dream... Unfortunately, it'd happened so may times already that I couldn't even if I tried.

I felt... so dirty when he touched me, when he came inside me... hammered into me again and again, making me cry out. The drugs made it easy enough for him to do it, since they forced me to relax. Much to my relief, it didn't last long as all of me and I saw nothing when I blacked out soon after he started. Sometimes I was really grateful for having that drug. It allowed me to not remember everything.

xXx

When I came to again, I was alone, only covered with a blanket, feeling sticky and gross. I could still feel that man's touch lingering on me. It felt absolutely disgusting. I wanted so much to wash myself off.

I immediately tensed but remained where I was when the door opened and Craig came back inside. Normally my friend would've come back to get me by the time I'd woken back up and the drug's effects were gone. He was't there though.

Craig smiled at me when he saw that I'd awakened, as if he'd ever done anything to me before. It made my skin crawl.

"Are you feeling better? The drug's effects should be gone now since you'be been asleep for about a day," he said, sitting next to me and running a finger along my lips. I bit him hard. He winced, jerking his hand away, before slapping me. It was't nearly as hard as my friend had hit me. "I could have killed you for doing that," he hissed at me, gripping my hair. I lay docile until he let go.

"I'd rather you did," I said softly, staring at nothing in particular. I was surprised that I could use my voice again, "I've wanted to die for a long time."

If he heard what I'd said, he chose to ignore it. "You will be staying here from now on, rather than have your friend drag you back and forth. We worked it out so he can still have all the drugs his little heart desires, as long as you stay here," he informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to touch you except for me," he said, tearing the sheet away from me. I looked up at him wide-eyed when he held my hands above my head. "And I want you to remember everything I do to you. That means no drugs."

I looked at him horrified as he began to take off his pants again and started to writhe and kicked underneath him. He said something to me, but I couldn't hear it over my own screams a he penetrated me over and over again. I begged for him to stop, feeling tears stream down my face, but he only rammed into me faster and harder as a response.

I felt myself shudder violently when he came inside me.

He remained inside of me, even after coming. I felt tears continue to stream down my face and sobbed audibly as he kissed my neck and pulled out. Out of all the people who had raped me, I hated him the most. I always had.

He put his pants back on and bending over, picked up my clothes, tossing them at me. "Get dressed Kotetsu," he said, smiling again like nothing had happened, "We're going out."


	4. Barnaby

I tried to glare at the man I hated so much as he left, but couldn't stop myself from crying uncontrollably. Why were we going out anyway? Was the sick fuck trying to celebrate the fact that he owned me or something? He probably was. It took me a while, but finally managed to sit up, wiping my eyes then myself off with one of the sheets as best I could before slowly putting my clothes back on. I still felt disgusting, even as I put on my incredibly tight pants with a plain gray t-shirt and pulled on my shoes. I winced slightly as I moved around more. Damn my ass hurts.

xXx

Craig was waiting for me when I finally left the room, looking me over in approval. It made me want to throw up. Unfortunately, nothing was in my stomach, so ended up I running back into the bedroom I'd just bee raped in and dry-heaved instead. When I finally finished gagging I took a few shaky breaths ad hesitantly went back out.

"Are you ready?" Craig asked as he slipped an arm around my shoulder when I re-emerged. I felt myself shake and got a strong urge to hit his arm away, but refrained from doing anything since we were surrounded by his bodyguards and nodded instead.

"Yeah, I just forgot something," I lied.

xXx

We ended up getting into a fancy silver car. Craig sat in the back seat with me ad slid as close to me as possible even when I slid away until I couldn't get away any farther and got pressed against my door.

"Why are you so jumpy Kotetsu?" He asked when I tried to get farther away when he reached out and grasped my leg, gradually inching toward my waist until I hit his hand away. His eyes immediately darkened and he forced my hands behind my back.

"Don't move around to much, unless you want them to notice me touching you," he whispered in my ear, indication the driver and the bodyguard in the front seat. "I've bee through worse than having someone watch me get molested," I said jerking violently when he tried to undo my belt.

"Yes, I know," he said kissing my neck. He said it so cheerfully that I doubted that he really did know. "Abuse from your friend, raped, and your beautiful wife dying on you, and even leaving your precious daughter behind..." he said, shaking his head and smirking at me. Those last two comment fully enraged me. I would not let him talk about my wife that way, especially when he was so wrong. She knew the risks of trying to leave and died tryig to keep Kaede safe. I'd never let anyone twist the truth of the matter around.

"Don't you ever talk about my wife again you sick fuck, you don't know anything about her-" I started but got cut off when Craig slapped me just as hard as my friend had when he'd handed me over.

"Don't ever speak to me that way again," Craig snarled as I felt my cheek reddening. After a moment, when I could see straight again, Craig stopped looking angry and tried to hold my hand, but I immediately recoiled.

"Don't touch me," I said, treating him like he had some sort of disease and looking out my window. Craig immediately grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please to you, Kotetsu," he said, looking furious. "You don't quite seem to get the fact that you're mine, so if I want to touch you, I'll do it. If I want to have sex with you I'll do it. Nobody's going to stop me, nobody's going to save you, and nobody's going to care," he said, gripping my hair and making me wince.

"Sir," the driver said, "sorry to interrupt, but we're here." Craig glared at me. "Wait for me to get out and don't do anything stupid," he said before letting me go. I looked away glaring out the window until Craig opened my door and forcefully grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the car, and led me into on of the nicest restaurants I'd ever seen. Too bad that the man I was with was completely ruining the experience for me.

Craig led me over to the semi-populated table near the back and made me sit down next to him before he ordered some food for us. He must have come her for business.

xXx

"Oh no, what are they doing here," I heard Craig say after we'd been waiting for a while. Curious, I started to look up, but he squeezed my wrist, making me wince and look at him instead. "don't even think about looking at them, Kotetsu, or I'll make you regret it later," he promised, so I looked back down, scoffing slightly. "It seems that they like to come here often," said one of Craig's companions, "It's one of the MOST popular places around here that loves to serve these fake heros." I heard Craig curse under his breath and say that Mr. Brooks Jr. and his crew were coming close.

I wanted to look at the men who could infuriate Craig so easily but didn't dare. "Good afternoon, Craig," came a new, cheery, much younger sounding voice. "Barnaby," said Craig, not bother to hide that fact that he obviously hated him. "What brings you to my table acting so civil? We are rivals after all." Did that mean that this Barnaby person is a Hero too? I wondered. "Oh Craig, Craig, Craig," Barnaby started, "when have I ever not been civil?" I looked at Craig, seeing him glare at Barnaby, whom I still don't dare to look at. "Relax Craig," Barnaby said, "I was just wondering if you'd introduce me to the cutie sitting next to you. I promise not to steal him from you if you do."

I saw Craig's glare intensify before he said no and smirk worked its way onto his face. It made him look absolutely creepy. It probably also meant that Barnaby was probably going to give up, what could he do if Craig wouldn't introduce us? I wasn't going to risk looking at him, but I did't want Barnaby to leave without knowing my name either for some reason. "Hey, Craig?" I said, tugging on Craig's sleeve lightly. "What is it Kotetsu?" He asked looking back at me. Good; if Barnaby had been listening, he now knew my name.

"I have to go the the bathroom," I said, looking at him a little pleadingly. Craig frowned at me. "Fine, but you're not going alone," he said. "Trix, go with him." He motioned to one of his body guards, who happened to have black hair to follow me.

xXx

As soon as Trix and I got to the bathroom I slipped inside, locking the door behind me before he could enter as well. "Please, can I be alone for a little while?" I begged through the door when he cursed at me. "I promise I'll behave, I won't even lock the door," I said, unlocking it and peering out at the black-haired man. He seemed to consider it for a minute before glaring and crossing his arms. He leaned against the wall outside in a manner that almost dared me to try anything on his watch. I wasn't going to complain, so long as he left me alone.

I felt relieved to finally be alone but still felt Craig's disgusting touch lingering on my skin, so I hurried over to the sink and cleanse myself with soap ad water. I was extremely thankful that there were paper towels available. Washing myself off where he'd touched me made me feel so much better. I cringed when I heard a knock come from the door. "I'm not done yet, Trix," I said quickly fixing my clothes and throwing away the paper towels. I wanted to take as much time as possible if I could. Much to my disappointment, however, the door opened anyway.

"I'm not Trix, so am I allowed to come in?" Came a familiar voice. Barnaby. I froze unsure of what to do. "I can't believe that Trix allowed you to come in." I said a little apprehensively, looking down. I really didn't want to get into trouble for associating myself with Barnaby. I heard a light laugh come from behind me, knowing he was approaching. I had to try very hard not to look at him in the mirror. "Like I'd need somebody's permission to do something," Barnaby said behind me. His attitude reminded me a lot of Craig. "Don't worry Kotetsu, I took care of Trix," he added after a brief pause. So he had been listening when Craig said my name... "Took care of?" I asked, turning around but still not looking at him fully.

All I could tell from what I saw what that he was probably some what short and fit. I started to walk to the door to see what he was talking about, surprised when he let me pass by. As soon as I opened it though, I wished I hadn't when I saw an unconscious Trix. I slammed the door shut, horrified, and backing up. What was Craig going to do to me when he found out what Barnaby had done?! When he found out that I'd spoke to Barnaby?! I felt myself back into something ad knew it was Barnaby when hands gripped my shoulders. I wasn't sure who to be afraid of; Barnaby or Craig.

"W-what's with you people?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking as he turned me around, "hurting each other for no reason!" "Oh, but I had a reason," Barnaby said. "He was in my way. "

"How was he in your way?" I asked opening my eyes again, but looking down. "I wanted to come in here and ask you something," he said. "What is it?" I asked, unmoving. Nobody had ever wanted to talk to me badly enough to knock somebody else out of it before. "Since you're with Craig, you obviously like guys, right? I was wondering if I had a chance with you." Barnaby said with ease. I remained silent, feeling my eyes water at what he'd said; with Craig... like it was really my choice. I trembled when he gently grabbed a hold of my chin and raised it when I remained silent. I still avoided looking at him. "Why don't you look at me Kotetsu, " Barnaby asked gently.

"Are you afraid of me? Do you like older men? Did I offend you?" I remained silent, closing my eyes. "If I look at you will you forget about me?" I asked after another moment of silence. I shouldn't be talking to Barnaby."If you look me in the eye and reject me, I will never bother you again, how's that?" Barnaby asked. He seemed confident that I wouldn't.

As soon as I opened my eyes I knew why. I was looking straight into the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. Barnaby had the most stunning shad of long blonde curly hair, and gorgeous blue eyes that complimented it perfectly. He was absolutely gorgeous; I could see why Craig hadn't wanted me to look at him. But he sill scared me to death. I knew I was staring at him, but I couldn't help it. He was so beautiful. Only part of it was because of his beauty though.

The other part was that I as scared shitless of him. Barnaby himself was staring into my eyes as if peering into my very soul. I was afraid that he could see everything. "I'm sorry, Barnaby,"I said, finally adverting my gaze, "but I can't be with you," because I can't choose who I'm with; all I ever have been and ever will be is somebody's fuck toy. "It'd be better if you forget about me." I knew I was on the verge of tears as I pushed him away from me and went back to the man I hated.


	5. Hero

"Where's Trix?" Craig asked as soon as I'd returned.

"Still at the bathroom," I said quietly, sitting next to him.

"Don't lie to me Kotestu," he whispered fiercely in my ear, gripping my wrist possessively.

"I'm not," I insisted, "He was waiting for me outside the door, when I came out, he was knocked out."

"Kotestu," Craig said warningly, gripping my wrist harder, making me wince.

"Hey Craig," came Barnaby's voice, making everyone at the table, including me look at the blonde. Barnaby's was standing next to a man who had Trix slung over his shoulder dropping him roughly on the floor next to our table. "Next time you want to keep something away from me, protect it better." I felt myself shaking. Craig knew, Craig knew, that's all I could think. "See ya around Kotestu," Barnaby said smiling at me before turning to leave with the unknown man.

And Barnaby'd just made it ten times worse.

xXx

Craig didn't bring up Barnaby for the rest of the meal, allowing me to eat in silence while he talked business with the other men at the table. He even seemed to forget about Barnaby, whom I noticed was staring at me every once in a while, but I'd quickly look away from him. Craig was even in a surprisingly good mood as he walked me to the car. As soon as we were on our way home though, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell was that about at the restaurant? Didn't I tell you not to look at Barnaby?" Craig asked as I looked away. "Did you talk to him?" Craig demanded. I could tell that he was furious and had probably been holding it in for a while, but I stayed silent. "Answer me Kotestu," he said, raising his voice. I remained mute and got slapped just as hard as before as a result. I really didn't know what to say; yes, I'd talked to him, but what would Craig do to me if I told him that?

"Fine, I'm assuming you did," Craig said, sneering.

"What will you do?" I asked almost inaudibly, it was so quiet. I was terrified and it was probably too late to say that I hadn't now. Besides, he'd seen me look at Barnaby.

Craig smirked at me evilly before turning to look at Trix who'd finally recovered. He lowered his voice as he talked to the raven-hair, so I had to strain to hear what they were saying. "Trix, want a chace to redeem yourself?" is all I heard.

I had a bad feeling that I wasn't going to like what Craig was going to do to me.

xXx

When got out of the car, Trix made his way aroud to my door and grabbed me from the back seat, dragging me inside. I'm sure Craig would've like to, but he seemed to have something planned and needed Trix to do this.

Trix started to force me toward that room from before, the one I'd bee raped in. Craig was close behind and I had a good idea as to what he was going to do so I started to kick and scream bloody murder. I did not want that man to touch me again; to come inside of me. No matter how much I struggled through, it was futile. Trix was much stronger then me.

I saw Trix hand Craig something, after my top was removed and I was cuffed to the head board before being left alone with Craig. Craig tsked at me as he approached, making me tense. "When are you going to learn Kotestu? Being defiant won't bring you anything but grief," he said, switching the object Craig had given him from his left hand to his right. I knew my eyes widened when I saw that it was a knife. I tried to struggle as he approached the bed but he ended up straddling me, sitting on my legs so I couldn't move. "Kotestu this is your only chance," he warned as I felt cold met press against my skin. "Tell me what Barnaby said. I'd hate to scar you," he said smirking, "Badly anyway."

I cried out when I felt a sharp pain cut across my upper left arm and nearly lost my diner when Craig bent toward me and slowly licked the wound, acting like my blood was the best thing he'd ever tasted. I looked at Craig, as he sat up again, wondering where he'd cut me next if I refused to speak. When he moved the knife to my face was just about to break the skin, I panicked and spoke. "He asked me out," I whispered, frightened, trying not to shake. Craig stopped, staring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"I knew you'd be mad," I sad trembling because I still felt the knife against my skin. Craig knew how to cut so it would hurt badly. He'd probably scar my face or something just to make sure I'd learn not to talk to Barnaby or anyone else ever again.

"What did you say?" he asked, raising the knife slightly. He acted like he was ready to cut me but seemed to be considering my responses as well...

I looked away. "I rejected him," I said. I stared at Craig when he unexpectedly threw the knife to the side, smirking again and looking creepy as ever.

"Good boy," he said, fisting my hair, making me cry out again, and kissing me possessively. I tried to move my head to the side, tried to get away but couldn't move at all. All I could do was move my arms, which was now painful because Craig'd cut me and the cuffs chafed against my wrists, and kicked my legs, which was useless, so he continued to invade my mouth.

"S-Stop," I pleaded when he broke away, kissing my neck lightly. I was going to cry again soon, I could feel it.

"Why would do that, Kotestu?" Craig asked, moving away only fro a second when he got off of my legs ad immediately removed my belt and unbuttoned my jeans. I started to kick my legs frantically in an attempt to make him stop. He took of the rest of my clothes anyway.

"Please, stop," I begged, again and again, felling the tears start to stream again as he touched my body, as his lips pressed against my naval while he held me down.

Craig looked up at me smiling as if he were deaf to my pleading. "You look so beautiful when you cry, Kotestsu," he said, "I love it," before turning his attention to my now exposed lower half. I looked away, I knew I was going to be sick if I didn't, and started to cry harder and take shaky breaths as well when he touched me there.

I felt his fingers slip inside me. That's when i started to scream again. I knew what was coming next.

Craig undid his pants, letting them fall to his knees as he raised my legs, so he could fuck me. I continued to beg for him to stop, but like last time, he just ignored me and forced his way into my body as I screamed louder and tugged against the handcuffs as he slammed into me.

By the time he was done, my wrists as well as my arm, were bleeding.

xXx

I barely saw Craig anymore by the time he stopped hours later. He pulled up his pants, and partially covered me with a blanket before he left. I was still chained to the bed when Craig picked up the knife and left. He left me like that for the rest of the day and the day after tat, often coming back to rape me again. I'll never forget how happy he'd look after he left after he finshed raping me each time. It was sickening.

"Kotestu?" Craig asked on one such occasion, kissing my collarbone gently then biting me there; I'm sure I had plenty of bite marks on me by now. I shivered slightly and bit back a moan when he bit my neck. I really hated myself for not being able to stop from enjoying it a least a little bit when he touched me. It made me feel sick. Or maybe that was just the hunger. I hadn't eaten for nearly two days at least...

I waited fro him to speak again, unsure if I'd be able to use my voice even if I tried anymore. I was afraid I'd rendered it unless from screaming so much and really wished I was on something, at least when I was on drugs, being raped wasn't so bad.

"I had your dad bring some more of your clothes here," Craig continued, like I'd assumed he would. It's not like he cared about what I'd have to say anyway if I did speak... Not like Barnaby had. How many days had it been since I'd met the blonde? I wasn't even sure anymore. Two? Three? More? "Do you want to shower so we can go out again?" he whispered in my ear, "I'm sure you're hungry."

I nodded, still not lookig at him, thinking about Barnaby more. Would I ever see him again?

xXx

Craig left me alone as I showered, surprisingly. I winced when the water ran alone my wrists and arm, though it felt really good to finally be rid of those handcuffs and to be under warm water, I didn't even bother washing myself off properly. I just sat under the hot water for about an hour, knees pressed to my chest, crying uncontrollably; something I hadn't done since I'd arrived at this hell-hole.

I took my time getting ready, no sure why I was bothering. If I looked nice, Craig'd probably just rap me again sooner. Either way though I was going to get raped, so it's not like it mattered.

Ironically enough, Craig had picked out one of my favorite outfits; black skinny jeans, a green day shirt, and a couple of my bracelets. I was thankful for the bracelets and used all of them to hide how cut up my wrists were.

After putting on my shoes, I went out to where Craig was waiting for me. I really didn't want to enrage him again.

xXx

We ended up somewhere simpler this time; McDonald's. On the way there, Craig kept complimenting me, but this time didn't try to touch me, other than when he put a hand on my knee. I guess he was going to wait util later this time. I could tell by the look on his face that he was already think about it... Pervert.

Craig grasped my wrist when he got out of the car, making me wince. He didn't seem to notice and kept walking, leading me inside.

This time, I was allowed to order my own food, doing so when we reached the counter, and to pick out a table when we all had our food. We being Craig, Trix, some guy with blue eyes and white hair who call himself Sky High and me. Sky High had driven this time.

I ended up choosing a table by a widow, glancing out often as I ate. I'd ever gotten to see the outside world much... When I was nearly finished though, I noticed that my wrist was bleeding. Fortunately it was the one with the most bracelets. Trix noticed it and about the same time I did and insisted on taking me to the restroom to take care of it. I was a little confused when he smiled at me right before I went inside and he leaned against a wall. This seemed familiar, I thought, minus the smile from Trix, walking into the bathroom. All that was really missing was...

"Barnaby," I whispered, freezing as the door closed behind me, and I stared straight into Barnaby's stunning blue eyes.

**I am terribly sorry for the late update on this chapter. I really hope you guys like it. I put a whole lot of thinking to it.**

**ENJOY~ PLEASE? THANKS!**


	6. Starting of New Life

"Barnaby," I whispered, freezing as the door closed behind me, and I stared straight into Barnaby's stunning blue eyes.

xXx

"Hey, Kotestu, what's up?" Barnaby asked with his usual cool voice, coming toward me. I took a shaky step backward, making him stop.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, panicking. Was this a coincidence? Did fate enjoy fucking with me all the time so that I had to be miserable constantly? Seriously; Trix was right outside the door, there's no way Barnaby could leave the bathroom with out Craig knowing, and Craig was going to hurt me badly for this...

"Just taking care of some business with Craig, unless he left you here," he said smiling at me as he place a hand on his hip. "Then I'd be free to pursue you, right?" he asked, letting his hand fall to his side as he approached me again.

I shook my head, backing up until I met with the door and Barnaby stopped in front of me. "I-I told you to forget about me," I said, trembling when he tenderly placed a hand on my cheek. Why wouldn't he just listen?

"I can't, Kotestu," Barnaby said softly, rubbing his thumb along my lower lip, but stopping when I looked up at him, terrified. "I've tried."

"Please leave me alone," I whispered, looking away, "You're going to make things worse again. Besides, Trix's right outside the door..."

I didn't respond to Barnaby's touch when he grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pulled me toward him, I was to busy thinking about how badly this meeting with Barnaby could go for me. My back pressed against his chest and he slipped an arm around mine just before opening the door slightly. "Trix," he called out, "Could you come in here?" I stared to shake again from fear as soon as he did.

* * *

"What's wrong Kotestu?" Barnaby asked, close to my ear. I couldn't believe Barnaby. Why had he done that? Did he want Craig to murder me later? "Relax," Barnaby said gently, giving me a reassuring squeeze, "Trix's working for me. Isn't that right?" he asked as Trix entered. Trix glanced at me nodding. The action didn't make me feel any better. I didn't trust either of them.

"So, Trix's like a double agent?" I asked cautiously, looking at Barnaby's he nodded. "So, last time at the restaurant was...?"

"Fake," Barnaby replied.

"What's your business with Craig?" I asked suspiciously, remember what Vic had said when he'd first spoken to me. I saw Barnaby's eyes darken before a malicious smile played across the blonde's lips.

"You'll see," he said. I didn't like that smile.

* * *

xXx

I'd never seen anybody look as shocked as Craig did when Barnaby came into his view, still holding me in front of him as we walked. It was probably mostly due to the fact that Trix was by his side, not doing a thing to stop him.

"Hey, Craig," Barnaby said cheerfully.

"Barnaby," he said, looking at the blond with contempt. He was very good at keeping emotions out of his voice, but not so much his face as he surveyed the scene. "Trix," he said darkly before glancing at him menacingly. Barnaby must've felt me tremble in front of him because he hugged me tightly to his chest. "Showing out true colors are we Trix?" Craig asked. His tone still dark. He glared at Trix once again before turning back to Barnaby."Is there something you want?" he asked Barnaby.

"Well," said Barnaby smirking as Trix pulled out his gun, pointing it at Craig, "Initially, your life, but since you brought Kotestu a long, I'm going to take him with me while I'm at it." I tensed when Barnaby said that but at the same time felt a little flutter of... was that possibly hope?

Craig's eyes widened at the statement as the seriousness of the situation registering in his brain. He was unarmed, there was a gun pointing right at him, and Andy wasn't protecting him at all... "Why the hell aren't you protecting me?" Craig asked panicking and rounding on Andy, who was next to him. Andy seemed to be in shock. "Are you with them too?" Craig demanded. He looked a lot like a newly caged animal as his panic began to set in. He obviously thought everyone was against him, unfortunately for Andy. Andy tried to deny knowing Barnaby and said that he didn't even have a weapon, but Craig wouldn't listen to him grabbed a hold of Andy's long hair, dragging him in front of him, before pulling out Trix's knife.

Barnaby's covered my eyes just before a scream of pain could be heard. Craig must've stabbed Andy several times by the sounds of it before Trix got the chance to click the safety off of his gun, making him stop.

"That's enough, Craig," Barnaby said coldly, "I don't even know the kid. Maybe you should've picked better body guards," he said, truning me around pressing my face against his shoulder lightly so I couldn't see what'd happened. It's not like it would've mattered if I'd seen what'd happened to Andy anyway; violence was nothing new to me. For some reason though, Barnaby wanted to protect me.

* * *

"Trix, hurry and call 9-1-1," Barnaby said. He seemed to be very concerned about Andy. Guess he wasn't as much like Craig as I'd thought.

Trix nearly protested until Barnaby reached behind his back and pulled out his own gun, pointing it at him before Craig. "Now," he said. I saw Trix stood before putting his gun away and running past the shocked patrons who still remained at the restaurant and were hastily taking their leave.

"Why would you hurt your own man, Craig?" Barnaby asked shaking out of anger. "Would you have done the same to Kotestu if he were siting next to you as well?" he asked, raising his voice and gripping me protectively. I felt cold as Barnaby said that. I already knew Craig would've.

Craig was silent. I wondered if he was glaring at Barnaby. "Why do you want my life anyway? Did Kotestu say something to you?" Craig questioned, "I'm sure we could work something out, you don't have to make such a hasty decision or jump to conclusions because of something a thirty or fourty year-old said."

Barnaby glanced at me questioningly but resumed his conversation when I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to find out what Craig'd been doing to me for a while. Not if I could help it. "Do you remember a bodyguard you had that you killed about two weeks ago named Mike?" he asked Craig.

"What about him? He broke the rules, so he deserved what he got." Craig said. He seemed oddly calm considering the fact that a gun was pointed at him. It was like he didn't believe Barnaby would really shoot him, as opposed to Trix.

"That was my boyfrienf you son-of-a-bitch," Barnaby growled, clicking the safety off.

"W-wait," Craig started. "I didn't know..."

"And by the sounds of it, you've done some sort of major injustice to Kotestu," Barnaby continued, sounding entirely pissed, "that alone should be compensation for me killing you. Your day of reckoning has come, you sick bastard."

"N-no wait, I don't want to-," Craig started.

"Well, see you," said Barnaby, ignoring Craig, pulling the trigger, and ending his life.

"I hope you enjoy hell."

* * *

xXx

"Kotestu?" Barnaby asked when I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing the blonde tightly. "Kotestu what did Craig do to you? he asked, lowering his gun, putting it where it should be and resting his chin on top of his head. "Kotestu," he asked gently once more, but stopped when he noticed that I was crying. "I'm sorry," Barnaby whispered, "Don't cry, please."

Barnaby misunderstood me as he wrapped his arms around me and apologized again and again, trying to calm me down. I wasn't upset; far from it. I was crying because I was happy. For the first time in over ten years, I felt relief.

Barnaby relaxed when I finally stopped and gave him a light squeeze before letting go. He didn't want me to look at Craig and even tried to stop me, but I hit his hand away and looked anyway. I wanted to see Craig dead. I'd wanted to ever since the first time he touched me.

We both looked at Trix when he reappeared and went over to a now unconscious Andy, checking his pulse before reclaiming his knife. "The paramedics should arrive soon, and Andy should be alright," he said aloud, taking off Andy's shirt and ripped it up, wrapping Andy in makeshift bandages to stop the bleeding. He wiped his knife off on Craig's shirt before sheathing it. "We should get going, Barnaby," he said, walking toward us.

Trix stopped in front of me, unable to look me in the eye. "Kotestu I'm so sorry about the other day, I-I wanted to stop Craig but..." he stopped when I grasped his hand.

"It's okay, Trix, I understand," I whispered.

"You should come with us," Trix said, squeezing my hand. I nodded in agreement. Where else could I go? If I wet home, which I wasn't even sure where that was, it'd just be more of my dad abusing me, and selling me. Now that Craig was dead, so was his drug supply.

* * *

xXx

"Barnaby's car was black and sleek. The blonde opened the door to the back seat for me, helping me inside before going around to the other side and letting himself in. Trix drove. We left only minutes before the paramedics arrived.

"Won't you get in trouble for killing Craig?" I asked as Ashley took off at a faster speed. Barnaby crossed his arms before leaning back.

"It'd be worth it for you and for Mike," he said, closing his eyes before I looked out my window. "I'm really sorry if I upset you, Kotestu," Barnaby said, apologizing again. I looked at him, he was watching me closely. I shrugged looking out my window some more. It was nice to be able to, since Craig had never left me alone before.

* * *

xXx

I must've fallen asleep in the car, because I woke up o a spacious bed, not remembering how I'd gotten there. I turned onto my side, a little startled to see Barnaby lying next to me. He must've fallen asleep beside me with the light on since I could see him so clearly and it was night time. I eased back down, relaxing when everything seemed to be in order.

This must be his room, I thought, stretching a little and inching a little closer to him. I froze when he stirred, furrowing his eyebrows just before stretching and opening those beautiful eyes.

"Kotestu," he whispered, his brown eyes immediately finding my blue. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound would come out as he inched closer to me, raising a hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes. I flinched when he touched me, so he waited until I relaxed before sitting up a little so he was hovering over me. "Kotestu," he said quietly, pushing me onto my back. He needed to say something, so I listened. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Barnaby said, looking away. I didn't move or speak, unsure of what to think. "Now that Craig's gone, could you consider letting me in?" he asked, leaning closer to me. I froze, knowing he was going to kiss me, or at least wanted to badly. I decided to let him. He had saved me after all...

* * *

Warm, soft lips caressed my own. The way he kissed me made my lips tingle. He was so much gentler, so much more patient, not forcing his way into my mouth right away. He was not at all like Craig, who was possessive and jealous, or like the others. I tensed as I remembered. Barnaby kissing me made me remember it all; the rape the abuse... even though he was nothing like that, he still made me remember, and I started to cry again. Barnaby stopped and as soon as he noticed.

"Kotestu?" he asked looking down at me concerned and little hurt as I cried harder.

I looked away. "If I said no," I began, trying to calm down a little, "would you rape me just like everyone else?"

"That son-of-a-bitch," Barnaby muttered darkly as soon as I'd asked. I could tell that he was absolutely furious, cursing under his breath. He returned his attention to me after a moment, pulling me up into a tight embrace, which I fought until he said something. "I would never do anything like that to Kotestu," he murmured soothingly into my hair. I returned the embrace, sobbing into his chest as I had my second long cry of the day. I nearly missed what he said, I was crying so hard.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kotestu? I would have protected you."


	7. Joinng the Gang

Okay so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes. I was really just to lazy to go back and correct it all -_- sorry. And I might be a little slow on updating because I'm sick ;-; Well I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think ^-^

* * *

Barnaby took me to the hospital that night, just to make sure I was okay. I had various tests run on me, to see if I'd caught anything or if the drugs had damaged me. Amazingly enough, the drugs hadn't affected me too badly. With continued non-use of them, the doctors said I should be just fine. Also, much to everyone's surprise, I hadn't caught anything form all that unprotected sex. So, I was relatively unscathed, except for some mental scarring and malnourished. The doctors insisted on wrapping my wrists and arm so that they wouldn't get infected as well as keeping me at the hospital until I was stronger.

Barnaby waited close by the entire time for support, until he was informed that Andy, who Barnaby later told me he was recovering nicely, was in this hospital as well and went to go see him. When he left, they wrapped my wrists ad got me settled into a room, attaching an IV to my arm. I ended up falling asleep before Barnaby rejoined me.

* * *

xXx

The next morning, I woke up in the hospital, panicking slightly at the unfamiliarity before I remembered where I was. I seemed to panic a lot lately. I was relieved to see Barnaby close by. The blonde had fallen asleep, chair slip up next to my bed, and was bent over sot that his upper half was resting on my bed while his lower half was in the chair. It looked extremely uncomfortable. Trix was also close by, looking equally uncomfortable, sleeping in another chair.

I reached over resting a hand lightly on Barnaby's head, thinking about what he'd asked me the tother day about letting me in... He was pretty and seemed nice... I just dodn't know if I could ever love him. I didn't know if I could ever love anybody at all, or what love was even supposed to be like. The last person I'd ever even cared about had been my wife and my daughter, but I wasn't even sure if what I'd felt for them had been love...

I smiled at Barnaby, running a hand through his hair and watching him sleep. I wondered what would happen next... Where I'd go, What I'd do... "Why didn't you tell me, Kotestu? I would have protected you." That's what he'd said. Would he protect me still, even if I wouldn't accept his feelings? I mused.

I must've subconsciously gripped his hair, thinking about it more, because he grimaced, muttering something groggily, before opening his eyes. "Kotestu," said Barnaby, smiling at me when his eyes focused in on me as I let go, "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting up, grimacing again as he stretched.

"Alright," I said softly, pausing for a long moment debating whether or not to give him an answer to his question yet... "Look, Barnaby, about dating you..." I began but stopped when he gripped my hand.

"It's okay, Kotestu, you don't have to think about that, or answer now. You've been through so much already," he said squeezing my hand tightly.

I took a deep breath, leaning back against the pillows to make sure I kept form crying about the past again. Barnaby was being so kind to me... he was the first person to be nice to me in a long time.

"Hey Kotestu," Barnaby said, running his thumb along the top of my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked eyes still closed.

"Trix told me about what happened to you, your friend or dad, the abuse... Craig," He started. I pulled my had away quickly, making him look at me. He looked like he felt sorry for me, but it was quickly replaced my shock when he saw the look of anger on my face. I had opened my eyes and was glaring at him.

"Don't you dare pity me," I spat at him angrily before looking away. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye as I continued to sulk.

"Fair enough," He said quietly before going quiet for a long moment. "Will you stay with me after you're discharged from the hospital?" he asked, making me look at him wide-eyed. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, if you'd rather live with someone else... or you can join my gang if you'd like..." he continued, looking like he was wondering if he'd said the wrong thing.

Join his gang huh? "Why would you want me to stay with you?" I asked, confused. I wasn't quite sure what he could possibly hope to gain form helping me. Well... Besides changing my mind about him for the better...

"I want to protect you," Barnaby stated, staring straight into my eyes as he grabbed my hand again. "And I don't want anyone to hurt you again."

I looked at him, this time I was the one who was shocked.

"What do you say?" Barnaby asked, patiently waiting for my answer.

I squeezed his hand looking at him gratefully. "...Okay," I replied nervously.

* * *

xXx

I ended up staying at the hospital for three days. Barnaby didn't leave until I did, occasionally sneaking in candy from the vending machines for me and sharing it with me, much to the nurse's disapproval. I'm pretty sure it was because they didn't like the fact that I got candy while the other patients didn't, but I think that they were too afraid of Barnaby, knowing who he was, to stop him.

"Barnaby?" I asked on my second day in the hospital as he handed me some skittles.

"Yeah, Kotestu?" he asked, eating one of each color at once.

"How old are you?" I asked

"Twenty," he said leaning back. "Why?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Just wondering," I said. A ten year difference, huh?

"Hey, Kotestu," Barnaby said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him again.

"You're not eating your candy," he said, I gaped at my hand. It was already becoming rainbow colored. I must've looked funny to Barnaby, who had a good laugh at my expense while I pouted at him a little.

His laugh was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, I thought, looking over at him, never wanting him to stop. I wanted to hear him laugh like that every day if possible; it was nothing like I'd expected it to be. Even more unexpected to me was Barnaby in general. I didn't think any gang member, much less leader, could be anything like Barnabywas.

"What's wrong Kotestu?" Barnaby asked playfully, smirking at me as I stared at him.

"I'm just not hungry right now," I sad, handing him my skittles.I audibly protested when he promptly ate them.

He laughed at me again. "If you didn't want me to eat your candy, don't give it to me," he said amusedly, laughing lightly when I pouted at him again. "I'm sorry, Kotestu," he said, sitting next to me on my bed. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," I said, smiling up at him. "Will you take me out for ice-cream later?"

"Of course," Barnaby said, "What's your favorite flavor?"

"I, uhh, I don't know, I don't remember trying it..." I said, looking down so he couldn't see the look on my face as I absentmindedly wiped my hand on the sheets. Barnaby placed a hand on my chin, lifting it despite my efforts to stop him.

"Guess I'll have to get you some of each flavor then, won't I?" he asked, beaming at me when I smiled at him happily instead of looking depressed.

* * *

xXx

The first thing Barnaby did when I got out of the hospital was take me to an ice-cream parlor. I swear, the person taking out order looked at Barnaby like he was draft for ordering one of everything. I probably would've too.

"You could've just take me here another time to try something new," I said, laughing at him a little. Barnaby laughed as well.

"Yeah, I guess I could've," he said, resting his chin in his palm and smiling at me from across the table.

"Barnaby," I said, reaching across the table and grasping his free hand. The blonde looked more than surprised by the action.

"Kotestu?" He questioned.

"I want to join your gang," I said, staring into his eyes. I'd been thinking about it ever since he'd mentioned it. Barnaby looked like he were about to protest, but I squeezed his hand, quickly adding, "Don't try to talk me out of it, besides, you already said I could."

"You're mind's made up?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," I said determinedly.

He smiled at me, which surprised me a lot. "Aright then," he said, sitting back and letting the hand that I wasn't holding fall across his lap. "May I ask why?" he asked.

"I want to be part of something... I want to feel like I have a purpose for once in my life," I said, and I do't want to rely on you fully to feel save... I want to protect myself.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else instead?" he asked.

I laughed a little bitterly. "I never even did anything useful in my life." I said. I knew that he was just making sure that I really wanted to do this, but I'd made up my mind already and didn't really want to be questioned about my decision.

* * *

"Okay, as long as you promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and dangerous situations," Barnaby said. Even now he was trying to protect me.

"I promise," I said.


End file.
